


Singing will heal you

by Aristotaeles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, happy birthday wonwoo!!!, theres a little bit of blood in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotaeles/pseuds/Aristotaeles
Summary: Years ago, Wonwoo had given up on everything that made him a hero, except for Mingyu. Never Mingyu.





	Singing will heal you

**Author's Note:**

> Little Drabble that got slightly out of control for Wonwoo's birthday.

 Wonwoo loved working in a bakery. He loved the smell of fresh bread, the sweet scent of warm pastries, the small bubble of quietness the place inherently had. Everything seemed so soft, so warm inside the cream-colored walls.

It was moments like this, when Wonwoo was about to close the shop, the only light on being the kitchen's sending a warm glow on the almost empty place, that he liked the best. Like the whole world was made from that quiet place, like nothing could break the peacefulness surrounding him.

Of course, that whole feeling was nothing but an illusion, something he was painfully reminded of when he heard a crash coming from the back door. Startled, it took Wonwoo a moment to get over his surprise and go see what was it that made that noise. He was alone on the bakery, so it could mean...

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo called hesitantly, afraid it might be someone else. A surprised gasp left his lips when he got to the kitchen and took notice of the scene in front of him.

The back door was opened, precariously hanging from its hinges like it was kicked open, a trail of blood, a lot of it, coming from outside and ending on a body crumpled on the floor. Worried, Wonwoo ran to the body, already knowing what he had to do.

Years ago, Wonwoo was a "superhero", he would use his powers to fight the crime and protect people. He had long given up on that, when he realized how it was damaging his life too much, how much he had to sacrifice. Since then, he had let go of everything that made him a superhero, all but one thing.

He would never admit it, but every time Mingyu would go to him, bloody and hurt from a battle, he itched to use his powers. He could feel the energy of it creeping all over his body, clawing at his throat to be let out. But Wonwoo never allowed, he never used it. He would stubbornly patch Mingyu like any other would, without even looking at his eyes.

Yet, Mingyu still came to him. Every time he would get hurt, he still came to him. He would sit on Wonwoo's counter and tell him about his day while Wonwoo quietly tended to his injures, like nothing ever changed between them, but everything had. And if Wonwoo ever let out some tears, no one said anything.

That night, something was different. He was used to Mingyu showing up at his bakery, knocking on his backdoor with what he called their "especial melody", an embarrassed smile on his face as he told Wonwoo why he got a black eye or a cut on his arm. This time, there was no especial melody, no Mingyu smiling and telling him something dumb, he was on the floor, too much blood everywhere.

By instinct, Wonwoo ran to Mingyu, flipping him up so he could look for injuries. As soon as Mingyu was on his back Wonwoo caught sight of the huge cut on his right side. Tears filled his eyes as he desperately tried to say something, anything.

"Mingyu," he finally managed to let out. Mingyu opened his eyes, barely, and looked at Wonwoo with hopeful eyes.

"Mingyu, what are you doing here, you should go to a hospital, you're bleeding so much, you- you-," Wonwoo said as soon as he saw Mingyu was awake, his voice fading out and cracking as he tried to keep the tears in.

"Wanted to see you," Mingyu whispered, his voice weak. Wonwoo tried to talk again, tried to let go of Mingyu so he could call an ambulance, but then he felt Mingyu's fade out, his eyes losing their shine. Mingyu was dying.

Wonwoo couldn't let that happen. He wasn't going to let that happen. This time, it was him going after his power, seeking the energy from all his body. When he felt he had gathered enough, he opened his mouth and sang.

The music that came out solidified, becoming a mist that surrounded Mingyu's body until all his injures were healed. Wonwoo continued to sing until Mingyu opened his eyes, just for good measure, he had to make sure he wasn't going to fail.

After the song was over, Wonwoo continued to cradle Mingyu in is arms, looking at him with a worried expression, but Mingyu only smiled at him.

"You're dumb," he finally said, to which Mingyu only gave out a small laugh.

Wonwoo smiled at that, Mingyu's laugh washing over him. Even when he felt his life force close to its end, even when he felt it was almost over for him, after using so much of his energy for years. Mingyu was fine and happy, so he had nothing to complain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!!  
> Crossposted on my Tumblr, monxcarat


End file.
